10 Moments with You
by Primi-tan
Summary: Written for the iPod Challenge. 10 drabbles starring Kidd and Liz as they live their lives together through moments of love, laughter, pain, and tranquility. Rated T for language and some sexual content. KiddxLiz, slight KiddxLizxPatti.


_**Author's Notes:**_ SO! Due to the lack of Troika and KiddxLiz in the latest SE chapter, I have taken it upon myself to cure my need for it by doing the iPod challenge. Had a whole bunch of songs at my disposal.~ Enjoy everyone!

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ I do not own Soul Eater. The series rightfully belongs to Atsushi Okubo-sensei. Plot belongs to me.

_**Reminders:**_ Welcome to the theater that is my mind. While in the theater, we ask that you please refrain from the following: No smoking, no believing, no noise, no killing, and absolutely **NO** detection. This is _**"10 Moments with You"**_. Enjoy it with us.

XXXXXX

10 Moments with You

By: Primi-tan

**1."Umbrella" by Rihanna**

The rain was one of Kidd's least favorite things about nature, in all it's asymmetry. The uneven sounds, the clouds moving so quickly in such a way that they never held a consistant pattern as they dump precious water onto the Nevada oasis that was Death City, in addition to getting his prim and proper clothes wet.

He hates it. So that's why Liz finds him sulking in his room, a pen sticking out of his mouth as he looks over his notes from class today, lying flat on his stomach in bed. He has the curtains shut in a clear and childish attempt to block it out. She smiles knowingly as he looks over, rather boredly.

"Hey Kidd, want some hot chocolate?"

"Eight marshmellows, please."

She rolls her eyes with a small smile before fetching said chocolatey treat from the kitchen, bringing them back to him. He takes it gratefully, using the pen he had been using to write with to rearrange said marshmellows in a symmetric fashion.

Rather slyly, she joins him on the bed, stretching over his body in a rather lopsided position and laying atop his back as she looks at his notes over his shoulder, chin resting his arm. He lets out a small noise of protest to the sudden addition of weight, but only makes one complaint.

"Liz, your boobs are squishing me." Kidd groans. She snickers, eyes going over the notes trapped inbetween his arms before manipulating her hands deftly to stop his ears. He sighs with relief at the sudden lack of noise, and more correctly, the absence of the asymmetry of rain.

**2.****"If You Wear That Velvet Dress"**** by U2**

He paces before nightcub impatiently, eight steps in one direction and eight back, precise and even. It isn't long before she appears, in the most flattering dress of blue and green velvet. She always makes herself perfect for him, in their fleeting meetings nowadays. He doesn't see much of her or Patti anymore, and it hurts him inside, besides the lack of symmetry, since they aren't technically his weapons anymore...or living with him.

No, someone else, so very unwanted, took their place. But she would never take their place completely.

They hastily enter to escape any eyes that may recognize the two together, then relax, ordering something that won't get them dizzy upon the first sip before slowly slipping onto the dance floor. Slowly, they move into a slow dance, back and forth, eight steps in one direction and eight back as their foreheads touch, eyes fluttering shut.

Her hands run along his chest longingly and sensually, feeling the toned muscle under his dress shirt. He isn't the pretty boy when they first met, not the OCD'd (OK, maybe he only managed to get over that a little) boy who throws tantrums whenever something is off.

He is a man.

Kidd looks like one, acts like one, and even smells like one. He has a natural scent she so very enjoys, without the aid of colon or anything artificial. It's just him. Their lips eventually fall into a dance of their own, like their slow moving feet.

Liz takes comfort in the fact that this isn't, technically, cheating. Kidd doesn't love that pompous, haughty Shinigami girl his father (Though more the girls snobby parents than him) betrothed him to, and he probably never will. After their seperation when the sisters became Death Scythes, and were employed fulltime by Shibusen to protect Brooklyn, they would steal kisses, a night together or two, whenever his so-called fiance was away with her family.

Kidd was expected to impregnate her by the time they got married to produce an heir to the Shinigami throne. It wouldn't be long before they put their plan into action before that happened.

Patti playfully called it the 'Get-my-old-Meister-away-from-that-bitch-and-help-him-elope-with-my-sister' plan.

**3."One Week" by Barenaked Ladies.**

He screwed up, he knows this. Liz is angry, she's not speaking to him, and Patti is helping her along with the silent treatment.

It's not as bad this time as it would normally be when she's angry with him. Usually, he'd come home to a messy house; dishes not washed, candles burnt out and wax dripping to the floor, paintings crooked, and not only found the toilet paper unfolded into a triangle, but strewn all over the living room.

He was in theropy for about a week and constantly feared dirty spoons for a month after that.

That was the first time he made Liz mad. The second time, there was less of a mess for him to freak out over, until the punishments for making his girlfriend pissed slowly lessened to just the silent treatment.

Kidd wants to apologize, but he can't. Because he doesn't know what to apologize for. That's the biggest problem with the silent treatment.

About a week passes into his punishment. He can tell that the distance and tension between them, as he frets over what he did wrong, is gradually reaching it's breaking point, and it finally snaps when the elder Thompson jumps him while he's in the shower, trying to lather his hair with shampoo evenly before washing it.

An hour later, lying in together bed, exhausted but happy, he simply apologizes.

She does too.

**4."Everything" by Alanis Morrisette**

Kidd never knew what he was getting himself into when he picked those two sisters up off the streets, seeking to quench his desire for symmetry. His life was suddenly loosened so much more with the wild card Patti and the cynical Liz balanced him out perfectly.

Like any weapon, despite her fear, she would throw herself in danger for him when the time arose, taking the pain for him. He would say he was sorry over and over again afterwards, and she would just smile.

He would protect them with his life as well. She could feel it in the way his grip on them would tighten in danger, or how he would hold their gun forms close to his chest in such a protective manner, as though he could forever shelter them from the horrors of the world.

During their downtime, they would just spent time with each other. Watch old musicals in a darkened and cool living room or splashing each other in the backyard pool. He accepted the sisters for the two tough, kick-ass women who were the terror and demons of Brooklyn and they accept him for the OCD freak he is.

He is their everything now.

They are his everything now.

But when he was gone, snatched away by that monster, Noah, and it was just them again.

Liz felt alone again, in that big empty mansion, even with her sister skating around on sponges to clean the kitchen floor and whistling as she stood on her tippy toes to reach the high places with a feather duster. But Patti was sad, too. Their resonance felt empty without his powerful Shinigami soul to complete the trinity of souls.

Their world brightened considerably when they got him back again.

**5."Possession" by Sarah McLachlan**

For a while, Liz believed that the day she got busy with her pretty boy Meister, she would take control of the situation. The boy had been sheltered by his father for a long time, unknowing of the world around him and the reality of baby making. So, she figured she would show him how it's done when the time came.

Or at least, that's what she thought.

Running on their races natural instincts, more so than humans, Shinigami turn out to be very possesive of their mates. It was a trait they held in order to assure the passing of ones genes and to produce an offspring. Aggressive in nature, they are fierce and passionate partners. After hearing this, Liz scoffed at the idea of the rather scrawny and OCD'd boy taking charge anytime.

She is very, very wrong.

Now, flat on her back as she stares up into those luminescent, hazy golden eyes gazing at her with a hunger she'd never seen before, Liz is speechless. Arms pin her to the bed as he leans down to her ear, whispering all the things he's going to do to her.

Her breath is whisked away from her lungs as they make-out with open, searching mouths. As her hands travel over his chest, he's suddenly not the wiry, weak boy. He's been getting stronger, and there's actual muscle underneath his pale skin.

She's his weapon, his partner, his lover, and his possession.

It was strange to be so many things at once.

**6."To Binge" by Gorillaz feat. Little Dragon**

The Elder Thompson now hates and loves her Meister simultaneously.

She was just digging around in her bedroom, getting the things she needs before she and Patti move out to make room for Kidd's soon-to-be wife, that stuck-up, spoiled woman whom his father arranged to marry Kidd when he turned 21. Upon seeing that she could not find the most recent issue of "Glamour" that she set aside for some distracting reading when they left Gallows for good, she overturned the house looking for it.

Like any frustrated person searching for something they want, Liz ended up looking in the most unlikely of places to find it after searching her room and Patti's, such as the bathroom, the kitchen, and finally wandering into Kidd's.

She didn't bother putting things back as she hunted for her magazine, even going as far to look under his bed, pulling out the things and boxes stored under it symmetrically.

Giving up, Liz sighed in anger before kicking a large, black shoe box over that she had unearthed from under his bed. Spilling out were dozens upon dozens of envelopes. The demon pistol groaned before picking them up, placing them back into the box, before freezing upon glancing at the front of one.

The letter was addressed to her. And that handwriting on the front looked frighteningly familiar.

She checked the other's, one, two, three, four, no all of them are addressed to her, and all in her Meister's handwriting.

That didn't make any sense. Liz scooped them all into the box and hurried to her room, locking the door before sitting on her bed, tearing open and reading the first one she grabbed.

The Thompson read it over once. And again. And again. And again.

She kept reading until she had the letter to her memorized.

It's all spelled out to her now, on these neatly written letters.

The dates of the letters span over the years they were together as Meister and weapon, starting out from simple requests for a date to long, long confessions of love and pain.

Now, her tears begin to fall onto the latest letter that had been written to her but never delivered, just yesterday.

He wants to be with her. Kidd loves her, not that prick of a fiance. It's she whom he wants to see walking down that aisle, it's she whom he wants to love, it's she whom he wants to bear his children.

Her.

She hates him...and she loves him.

**7."Magnet" by Rin and Len Kagamine**

He awakes to the feeling of fingers playing with the curly hairs at the base of his skull, twisting them this way and that but giving all of them equal attention. His face is buried into a pillow, and another hand is running up and down his bare back smoothly.

Kidd's head turns in her direction. Her silky, slightly blonde hair is splayed out behind her, half of her head sinking into the soft pillow. She offers him a smile, a bit weary but content. The first streaks of dawn are leaking through the curtains of their hotel room. He smiles back, but it's slightly strained.

He wished they wouldn't have to run around and be so secretive, keeping their relationship alive while avoiding the eyes of his fiance and her parents, whom their daughter was promised to.

It's hard; there were many times they were nearly caught together. One wrong move and they may never se each other again.

They just have to hold on. They can make it.

And then one day, they will walk together in public, holding hands, proud of their union and love. Even if it is forbidden.

**8."Dark Woods Circus" by Hatsune Miku, Kaito, and Rin and Len Kagamine**

Dark.

It creeps up on them as they cower as far into the corner as they can in the dank, stone cell, the steel door shut tight and encasing them in the shadows.

Kidd's heavy breathing is sure to give them away as he clenches at his bleeding chest, unable to move due to the now lack of blood. He doesn't regret recieving the wound, it was to protect Liz, after all.

Said demon pistol looks close to a panic attack, which would be bad considering the fact that they're trying to hide. She clings to her rather nervous looking sister and Meister, tears and sweat pouring down her face from the trauma of nearly being sliced to death earlier.

It's out there. Kidd can hear it growling. He's defenseless with this much bood pouring from his system, keeping him weak and immobile. All he can do is grip the two sisters as tight as he can as it begins smashing against the steel door. It isn't long before it before it breaks the slab of metal down with a deafening bang.

He can see it's grotesque sillhouette outlined in the light of the torch in the hallway. It snarls softly, lumbering in and it's head glancing around. Liz's breathing comes to a standstill, too terrified for their lives to do anything other than tremble.

This thing isn't human, but neither is it a Kishin. There is nothing but darkness where there should be a soul. Either this thing has no soul or the sheer aura of this place is fucking with his perception.

Something terrible went down in this place, back when it was inhabited. He can feel the neverending torment of many humans in this place, their essences and pain forever concentrated in the blood that stains the walls of the torture rooms they found.

Obviously, it can't see in the dark despite who knows how long it's been lurking down in this Prussian castle, and it isn't long before it turns around and totters away.

They don't dare move for another five minutes. Patti is the first to relax, letting out a shuddering breath of relief and giggling weakly. Liz merely collapses into Kidd's side, crying and blubbering about how freaky that shit just was.

His wound is closing swiftly, much to his relief, allowing him to stand and relight the lanturn he had found, checking the corridor outside for their new friend. It's gone.

They continue their dark descent, searching for a way out.

**9."Fireflies" by Owl City**

The three, a while into their time together as Meister and weapons, eventually began sharing the same bed for no apparent reason. It started on a cold winter night, when the heater was broken. Patti, extremely cold it seemed, snuck into Kidd's room and snuggled in with her Meister. He slept on when Liz eventually crept in, partially from a bad dream and partially because she could now see her breath.

The Shinigami was shocked when he awoke the next day to the two sisters in bed with him, but didn't bother to tell them off.

Gradually, Liz started using her room only for storing clothes and an individual bathroom to store her beauty products in, Patti for her stuffed animals and origami projects. Three people in one bed brings about interesting results, such as each one's sleeping style being different. Eventually, they would roll around in bed at various times of the night.

On this night, Patti has her face buried into Kidds back, and his head is resting on Liz's stomach as her feet are propped up on the pillows, laying the wrong way as she stares out the window upside down. Her hands toy with his hair as she counts the stars in the Milky Way absently.

The elder weapon has a huge thing for stars. They're so clear in Death City in comparison to Brooklyn, where they are near impossible to see except during black outs in one part of the city. She makes up her own constellations and picks out images that are known well throughout the world.

She hears Kidd mumble, clearly having a good dream, before his hand grips her shirt, and he smiles broadly. Liz can't help but giggle.

"Muh...Liz?" He opens his eyes and lifts his head slightly, looking over her chest to her face. She smiles at him.

"Sorry."

He just smiles back as Patti tightens her hold on him, snickering in her sleep. His gaze follows hers outside.

"It's pretty tonight."

"Yes, it is."

**10."Mission Impossible Theme" by Adam Clayton & Larry Mullen**

Most people have heard of runaway brides, but certainly never runaway grooms. The business of eloping is very strange indeed.

The ceremonies are interrupted when the door to the alter room is kicked open, and five girls in prestine, pretty and elegant dresses, but with skii masks on their faces, run in.

"~NOBODY MOVE!~" The leader shouts, pointing a silver pistol at the wedding-goers . "~THIS IS A HOLD-UP!~"

The four girls behind her then brandish a scythe, a chain-scythe, a lanturn and a huge black sword at the crowd. Most of the people in the stands raise their hands in surrender, some screaming in fear, and others backing away from the girls with weapons.

The only one to actually look happy to see them is the groom, and he leaps from his betrothed's side and races down the aisle. He can hear her parents and the bride herself yelling at him to come back as he runs like hell to get away from that terrible Shinigami fiance of his. The other four girls make sure they aren't followed as the woman with the gun follows him.

"Sorry, tried to get away from her all morning, but she wouldn't let me out of her sight!"

"~We thought you had decided to elope this eloping!~" Patti giggled, turning into a pistol as her Meister caught both, taking off into the sky on his skateboard and heading for where the 'other wedding' is located.

"My apologizes, darling." He says to one pistol, and her image appears in the side, smirking.

"For a second there, I actually thought you were gonna' ditch me at the alter for her."

"Ditch you for that stuck-up, spoiled, and self-centered bitch? Never!"

Liz smiles at her soon-to-be, and he smiles back, kissing the gun tenderly.

After Maka, Chrona, Tsubaki, and Kim reappear, having thrown off his bethrothed and her parents, they get started at the church as their duties as bridesmaids. Soul cues up the music as Black*Star struggles to stand still beside Kidd at the alter. Justin Law, who agreed to officiate, get's them through the marriage in ten minutes and before Kidd knows it, he and his newly-wed are on their way to Spain via private jet.

Yes, the business of eloping is strange indeed.

XXXXXX

_**Author's Notes:**_ I had so much fun with this~ A couple of these may evolve into actual fics (Particularly the one in 'To Binge'. IT IS THE _PERFECT_ KIDDXLIZ SONG!~), but since I'm focused on other projects, those will just have to settle for staying here while the acutal ideas fester and grow in my brain. Leave a review if you can and thanks for reading!~ ^^


End file.
